Season 3
Season 3 of Kickin' It premiered in the United States on April 1, 2013. Production started on January 9, 2013. So far, 11 episodes have premiered. Alex Christian Jones is no longer part of the main cast and Olivia Holt has been absent for one episode. On Agust 21 2013 KicKiN' iT was renewed for a Season 4. It was confirmed Olivia Holt will not be in Season 4. Scheduled and Aired Episodes # ✓ 2013-04-01 Spyfall (301) # ✓ 2013-04-08 Dueling Dojos (302) # ✓ 2013-04-15 Glove Hurts (303) # ✓ 2013-04-29 The Sub Sinker (304) # ✓ 2013-05-06 Meet the McKrupnicks (305) # ✓ 2013-06-17 Witless Protection (309) # ✓ 2013-06-26 Jack Stands Alone (310) # ✓ 2013-07-01 Two Dates and a Funeral (311) # ✓ 2013-07-08 Win, Lose or Ty (307) # ✓ 2013-07-15 Sensei and Sensibility (312) # ✓ 2013-08-12 ''Gabby's Gold (308) # ''2013-09-23 The New Girl (314) # 2013-09-30 Fawlty Temple (318) Unscheduled Episodes # TBA Home Alone at School** (306) # TBA Spies Like Us** (313) # TBA Seaford, We Have a Problem** (315) # TBA Mama Mima** (316) # TBA Temple of Doom** (317) # TBA School of Jack** (319) # TBA How Bobby Got His Groove Back** (321) # TBA Wasabi Forever** (322) * - air dates confirmed only by one source ** - episode titles not confirmed by Disney Trivia *Former member of the main cast, Alex Christian Jones, is not going to return as Eddie in the third season (confirmed by Dylan Riley Snyder: http://images.wikia.com/disneyskickinit/images/4/4a/Confirmed.png ) *Main characters are growing up, some of them will have jobs. Jack will be working at the dojo. Jerry will be working at an animal shelter. (confirmed by different sources: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j9BX1GgTJT8#! ) *One of the episodes will be an action one similiar to James Bond/Mission Impossible movies style (same source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j9BX1GgTJT8#! ) - probably referring to "Spyfall". *New season would involve "more romance" and "more bonding time", with Jack and Kim forming a sweet and special bond (interviews with Olivia Holt: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xew3jicmA9o and http://www.glamoholic.com/17/9.html ) *In season 3 characters will travel to some new places (interview with Olivia Holt: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xew3jicmA9o ) *Rio Mangini (10-years old actor and pianist) appeared as Sam in the episode "Dueling Dojos" and it is possible he would appear in more episodes (Rio Mangini on facebook: http://images.wikia.com/disneyskickinit/images/9/9e/Rio1.png, http://images.wikia.com/disneyskickinit/images/1/12/Rio2.png. Rio Mangini and Mateo Arias on twitter: http://images.wikia.com/disneyskickinit/images/a/ab/Rio3.png ) *According to Leo Howard, Jack feelings for Kim are gonna be "BIG TIME" (as seen from his meet and greet with his fans in Chicago: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uliSiFaJyVA ). *In Season 3, the cast will go to Scotland (said by Leo Howard: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg9VcSKrGIk ) - probably referring to "Meet the McKrupnicks". *In one of the episodes Jack, Rudy and Kim will have to watch over Rudy's girlfriend's nephew for a few days, with some big complications they'd have to fix. ( http://www.glamoholic.com/17/9.html ) - probably referring to "The Sub Sinker". *Gabby Douglas is set to guest star as herself in one episode. Kim convinces Gabby to coach her withering gymnastic team in anticipation of a big competition. ( http://tvline.com/2013/03/07/disney-xd-kickin-it-season-3-premiere-date-gabby-douglas )- problably referring to "Gabby's Gold *As for 18/02, four episodes of Kickin It's season 3 were made ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEnflfbgow8 ) *Jason Earles, the actor who potrays Rudy, is set to direct Two Dates and a Funeral, production and filming on this episode began March 15th.( http://instagram.com/p/WzyHRdSz0A/ *This season is the last season of Kim Crawford. Photos for Season 3 of Kickin it To view the full '''Season 3' gallery, click here.'' 74301_466390583421006_229383244_n.jpg B60ca5885a9e11e2a7d622000a9e298f_7.jpg 400px-F3bebf96645411e2a38422000a1f96a9_7.jpg 12097_480330598679715_202457263_n.png Tumblr_mf6kvdo1Ci1s0gavuo1_1280.jpg Rnrdg.png S3CAST.PNG S3CAST_.PNG S3CASTS.PNG Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Seasons Category:Unschedule Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Scheduled Episodes